


Окольными тропами (In a Roundabout Ways)

by AlgisG



Series: Пути-дороги арфистов (Ways of Harpers) [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лазутчик всегда должен следовать правилам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окольными тропами (In a Roundabout Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Шнырок подполз к скальной гряде и осторожно выглянул из-за нее, стараясь, чтобы его нельзя было заметить со стороны. Некоторое время он вглядывался в сгущавшиеся сумерки, потом скользнул назад, к небольшой группе людей, ожидавших его в расщелине между двумя скалами.

— Можно идти. Только тише. Здесь звуки распространяются очень далеко.

Дожидаясь, пока те соберут свои немудреные пожитки, Шнырок поморщился: слишком много народа, слишком шумно они передвигаются. Вот у кого-то в узелке звякнула миска, кто-то оступился и задел камень, с грохотом сорвавшийся вниз. И это после всех его предупреждений, после бегства от людей Фэкса! «Чтобы я еще хоть раз взялся провожать столько беженцев? Да ни в жизнь!..» — поклялся он себе и тут же мрачно усмехнулся. Разве можно было отказать трем семьям, мирно жившим в своем холде и впервые столкнувшимся с притязаниями самозваного лорда Плоскогорья и шести других владений?

Шнырок довел беженцев до очередной расщелины и велел становиться на ночлег: скоро станет слишком темно, чтобы такой толпой ходить по горам.

— Ждите здесь. Если не вернусь до утра – уходите к реке. Там вам помогут, – объявил он.

— Но… — попытался возразить бывший владетель холда, по привычке все время пытавшийся командовать всеми, в том числе и спасающим их лазутчиком.

— Тут неподалеку еще одна семья. Ждут, как и вы, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Шнырок. – К утру вернусь.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он облегченно выдохнул: насколько привычнее и спокойнее было передвигаться одному. Но терять время было нельзя, поэтому Шнырок поспешил к очередному холду, хозяин которого просил вывести из владений Фэкса свою жену и дочь. 

Еще издали лазутчик почувствовал запах остывшего пожарища. Ночь была тихой: ни звука, ни огня, поэтому он решился подойти ближе.

Холдер Диран был здесь, он, как и обещал, не покинул свой дом. Его обезображенное тело лежало у тропинки, ведущей к холду: живот был вспорот, внутренности вывалились наружу и перемешались с золой и пеплом. Склонившись над телом, Шнырок разогнал целую тучу мух, жадно копошившихся в трупе. Только сейчас лазутчик увидел, что Дирана не просто убили, но еще и глумились над ним: глаза выколоты, член отрезан и всунут в раскрытый рот мертвеца. Жара, стоявшая в последние дни, изуродовала тело почти до неузнаваемости. Мухи стали снова собираться над трупом, не обращая внимания на живого человека.

— Прости, Диран, я не успел… — прошептал Шнырок, сжимая кулаки от ярости и ощущения собственного бессилия.

Он обошел полуразрушенный холд. Внутреннее убранство полностью выгорело, но все ценные вещи были вывезены еще до пожара. Возле ворот лазутчик обнаружил следы пяти скакунов и воткнутое в землю древко копья, на кончике которого демонстративно колыхался флажок с эмблемой Плоскогорья, как напоминание о том, что бывает с теми, кто противостоит людям Фэкса. 

Собрав большую кучу хвороста, лазутчик сложил его над телом погибшего, поджег и тут же поспешил обратно: нужно было вывести с этих проклятых земель тех, кого еще можно спасти, а уже потом думать о мести.


End file.
